Flames of Inspiration
by Hisaki Kage
Summary: Roxas is a pop idol vocalist, Axel is a hit novelist. When Axel falls behind in writing a nonexistant novel that is due to hit the shelves soon, he needs inspiration and quick. AxelxRoxas Yaoi M later on


A/N: Hello my readers! Mizu-chan here! I am a HUGE fan of the Kingdom Hearts series, and soon, you shall see me cranking out some fanficts. Right now, I have ideas buzzing around in my brain... And this one was bothering me, SO I wanted to write it so you all could read it. Warning though: It contains Yaoi, may reference or use a song or two from a certain voice actor/singer, and my chapters are annoyingly short but packed full of fun. Sorry, it's just the way I write. I don't know why. I try to keep them over five pages... and I like to update whenever I can. So, be patient, BUT read this.

Oh, and...

AxelxRoxas forever!

---------------------

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he wiped some of the makeup off of the corner of his eyes. Too much made them irritated after a while, but a little irritation was the price to pay for being a famous singer. A hand flew onto his shoulder making him frown.

"Yo! We're on! Come on!" Picking up his guitar, he waited for the singer to stand up and ruffle his hands through his frizzed hair.

Turning around, he walked past the tall man clad in black leather in a wavy long sleeved shirt with ruffles in the front that made him look weird. It was open and his muscles were showing. At least the freak bothered to work out.

"Whatever Demyx… just get out there." He sighed and walked towards the stage, the roar and screams of the excited crowd grew more deafening as he came onto the stage.

"Roxas! I love you!" An over excited girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Roxas placed on his fake smile and grabbed the microphone, bringing it to his lips, he smiled, "You guys ready to start?" He asked in a seductive tone that made all the girls scream at the top of their lungs.

The lights dimmed and Roxas stood in place, looking down at his leather pants and boots as fog blasted onto the stage and everything went black.

Demyx rushed onto the stage and started playing making the girls scream.

The multicolored lights flashed on and off and danced around as the music started up.

Roxas smiled as the pianist's long fingers flew across the keyboard. Opening his mouth, he let a charming smile escape and began singing, his voice ringing out through the large room via huge speakers. Turning around, he danced-walked over to Demyx and began singing with him as the pianist chimed in with his backup deep voice.

------

Flipping the channel around the lanky novelist grumbled. He needed an idea for his new novel. He had been bullshitting his manager and company telling them how great it was, and he even gave them a freaking name for it. "Paradise." What the hell kind of name is that? And he couldn't even walk down to the grocery store without seeing fifteen different posters of critics talking about how much they wanted to get their hands on his new novel… that he hadn't even started writing yet!

He needed inspiration! He needed something to make him start writing! What the hell was wrong with him.

Stuffing another carbolishiously filled cookie into his mouth, he froze on a concert that was live. The kid had talent… okay, so he wasn't really a kid. More like a young artist. Around 18? 19? Not twenty though. Staring at the guitar player rock out on his blue guitar, he frowned and poked the guitarist on the television, trying to move him out of the way. He had no idea how he got to be sitting this close to the television since he was on the couch ten feet away only a second ago.

The song was over too quickly and the singer's enchanting voice faded into nothing. Axel hit his television with both fists, he needed more of his voice! Something about that voice!

"Thank you! You've been a great audience! Good night!" Blowing them a kiss, the young man left the stage, his two friends followed him.

Axel's hand caught the kiss and placed it on his cheek, a puppy whine escaped his throat as he blinked at the television. Standing up, he made to turn it off when a commercial flashed onto the screen.

"Did you enjoy this live broadcast of new hit vocalist Roxas!" The television asked.

Axel dropped back down onto his knees, "Yes! Yes I did!"

"Then, buy this cd! Filled with ten of Roxas's songs! You'll love it! You'll wear it out and buy another one the next day! So, get two copies!" The television ordered him.

"Yes! Yes! How much!" Axel asked, grabbing the television with a deathgrip, his nose pressed against the screen, "I need inspiration!"

"Get "Inspiration!" Roxas's new vocal collection! In stores now! Or call this toll-free number and pay twice as much if you're too lazy to rush down to the store!"

Whoa, freaky. Axel had no idea the title to the vocal collection would be that. Nor did he know his fingers could dial a number so fast. A machine voice came onto the speaker end ordering him to put in his credit card number and how many copies. Axel replied with speedy dialing and the machine informed him the cd would be shipped to him tonight and would arrive within the next two days.

"TWO DAYS! Noooooo!" Axel cried as he was hung up on.

--------

"Good concert man! I can't believe some of the vocal notes you were pulling!" Demyx's hand flew up awaiting a high five from Roxas.

Roxas stared at it with a blank face and looked up at him.

"Don't keep me hanging!" Demyx smiled, waving it slightly.

Roxas blinked at it and turned to leave. A second later, while Demyx's guard was dropped, he turned in a flash and smacked it hard, scaring the hell out of Demyx and making him fall backwards.

Demyx sat up to see Roxas drinking water, staring at him with an unchanged expression, "Freeeeeeeak." He whispered as he stood up and grabbed his guitar. He was going to get laid. Walking outside, he raised his hands into the air and smiled, screaming at the top of his lungs with joy as girls tackled him with hugs and kisses.

"And he called you a freak." The pianist asked, raising his thin eyebrow at Roxas. His shaggy pinkish main shook as he chuckled.

Roxas grabbed a water bottle and tossed it at his pianist, he caught it with ease as if they had practiced this routine many times, "Marluxia, go home and get some rest. You worked really hard on that piece of music…"

"What about you?" Marluxia asked as Roxas peeled off his jacket, revealing that he was wearing a sleeve-less black shirt.

"I'm going to go for a skate." Walking over to his skateboard that was parked in the corner, he kicked it up and grabbed it, "See you tomorrow." Rushing out the door, he jumped down the steps and onto his board skating off before the fangirls could catch him.

Marluxia grabbed his cell phone and called up his limo, he traveled in style, and no way in hell would he be caught in anything besides his long shiny black vehicle… unless it was his manager's jet.

------------

_His slim hips moved as he tapped his foot to the beat. Opening his pale lips, he let his melodious voice flow upon the ears of the audience, he loved the attention and praise. He craved the publicity. _

Scratching his fiery mane of hair, Axel grumbled over his laptop. At least it was something. Closing his computer, he walked over to the kitchen. Clad only in boxers and a damp towel that was hanging loosely from his shoulders, he leaned down and grabbed a soda from the fridge. Opening it, he drunk it and walked back to his computer. Opening it again, he searched Roxas up on the internet. There were fanclubs everywhere! So many things to buy!

------

An hour later, Axel was in every single Roxas fan listing on the web, and had anything Roxas he could get his hands on Fed Ex'd to his house A.S.A.P. He needed to get this novel written! He needed to finish it and get on television so he could possibly catch Roxas's eyes. Clicking off the internet, he opened his word document and placed his fingers on the keyboard. Smiling, he looked at the screen and then frowned. He was all out of ideas.

Closing the computer, he got up to throw away his empty can, the entire time wondering what he was going to write about. He couldn't write about Roxas. It would make him look creepy and he'd loose his writers. Although… those types of novels were inclining in popularity. Scratching his chin, he tossed the can into the trash and smiled as he awaited the clank of metal against the rest of cans in their. However, a horrifying screech and crash was issued. Rushing over to the can, he looked inside. The can lay there staring up at him. Can's didn't sound like car wrecks when they hit the trashcan… maybe he was dreaming? Pinching himself, he blinked as he heard the speeding away of tires outside.

Biting his lower lip, he walked outside his apartment and screamed loudly as he saw the object of his fandom laying lifelessly on the ground, skateboard lodged into Axel's wall. Dear Gods! He was on his porch! Unconscious! Dropping onto his knees, he thanked the heavens for his luck. Freezing mid-prayer, he opened his eyes and looked down at the unconscious pop idol. The gears in the head began to turn as reality of the situation at hand began to set in.

'Car. Hit… Roxas! CAR HIT ROXAS!' Was all the red head could think of as he twitched and looked around. Scooping up the teen, he hurried into his apartment, inspiration zooming into his brain.

--------

A/N: And thus ends the first chapter. I hope you all like it. I LOVE reviews and I read them all and if you put suggestions in the review, I may include it into my story! So... Review and tell me what you think of it! Until the next chapter then!


End file.
